Viviendo en el ayer
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: kaoru camina por las calles, recordando su primer amor kyk reviews!


**_Viviendo en el Ayer._**

**by Dark Shadow**

**letra Luis fonsi**

**aclaracion: en este fanfic Kaoru esta recorriendo a pie la cuidad, recordando muchas cosas, la cancion son los pensamientos de ella.**

dos años ya...es poco tiempo, pero a la vez tanto. es increible que cada dia que paso sin estar a tu ado me parece una eternidad. te recuerdo a cada segundo, pienso en lo que ya fue y que me muero por volver a tener...ahh kenshin no sabes que mi vida sin ti es una tormenta!

_Que se yo, si acaso me recuerdas  
Para tí, lo nuestro fue casual_

te extraño...y es tan doloroso extrañarte. me arrepiento de haberme comportado como una niña y no saber valorarte, pero asi lo era..mi vida, yo solo tenia 14 años...ya no se si me seguis queriendo o no,la verdad que me cuestra creer las veces que me dijiste que me amabas, siempre era o yo o tomoe, te peleabas con una e ibas con la otra..me senti usada, engañada..Yo te amaba mas que a nadie en el mundo. en este momento estoy frente a la plaza, donde siempre estabamos juntos sentados al lado del bebedero...que momentos mas hermosos que nunca volveran...

_  
Solo se que no me canso  
De soñarte entre mis brazos  
_

durante muchas noches tu recuerdo me sigue, no puedo evitar soñar con aquellos momentos junto a vos, aquellos momentos en los cuales me eseñaste a amar...yo se que tambien te hice daño por mi inseguridad, date cuenta que yo estaba asustada por lo que sentia por vos...no puedo evitar que de noche cuando suena el telefono cuando estoy sola, cuando atiendo seas vos el que me ha llamado, como lo haciamos antes...o de aparecer en la puerta de mi casa y que me digas que aun me amas...

De esperar a que tus labios  
Me digan hola amor venme a buscar

recuerdo bien despues de haber estado un año de haber terminado, en aquella semana santa que un dia..un jueves exactamente nos encontramos de "casualidad", recordas que yo ahora tenia 16?. y Tengo tantas dudas, que aquella noche en abril, pensé que me las había sacado. Pero nuevamente vuelven y ahora solo puedo pensar que todo lo que dijiste era porque sabias que yo lo quería escuchar.

me decias que solo en tu vida habias amado a una persona y que era yo, pero entonces porque cuando te preguntaba el porque tomoe, vos me decias que porque sabias que me iba a poner celosa..y es asi, aunque yo decia que no me mataba verte con cualquier otra persona...incluyendo con mi mejor amiga...

Yo se que tenes dudas y aun me suena en la cabeza lo que me dijiste aquella noche, que yo no sabia cuidar a quien amo. Y en parte puede ser que tengas razón. Por eso quiero responderte todas las dudas que pienso que tenes, y que aquella noche no me anime a decírtelas completamente. pero no me animo...no me animo a decirtelas personalmente...

_Y sentir que el universo  
Es tuyo y mio en un gran beso_

cuando me besaste en esa noche, pense que todo volveria, aunque se que solo fue una noche mas...una despedida entre los dos queno la quiero aceptar, no puedo, yo te ame mas que a nadie en mi vida y nunca tuve el valor para demostrartelo...

aquella noche de abril, a pesar de haber sido unos simples besos, para mi fueron los mejores de mi vida...

_  
Que mi amor no es invisible  
Que no eres imposible_

te necesito Kenshin, como una persona necesita el aire para respirar, el alimnento de cada dia para asobrevivir...Ahora me encuentro frente a la terminal de autobuses...ahi fue nuestro primer beso..esas imagenes nunca se borran de mi ser. el liceo, cuando te vi pr primera vez, cuando aquellos ojos violestas como el perfecto atardecer me observaron por primera vez...cuando ahi mismo...cuando un dia yo saliendo del liceo vos y te encontre en la plaza y vos estabas de novio con tomoe, me gtitaste ahi delamnte de todos queme amabas...sera asi? sera que me amaste? y si es asi tan rapido te olvidaste de mi?

_  
Por qué será que aún yo sigo enamorado  
Alucinándote ciciendo en elayer  
Por qué será que me hago daño  
Si yo se que es un engaño  
El pensar que tú me llegues a querer_

le miento a mi corazon dandole respuestas falsas, que ni yo se si son asi o no, le digo que debo madurar para poder estar contigo...o que es mejor olvidarte, pero la razon no le gana a mi corazon, por mas que ahora teniendo ya 18 años, y que estoy enamorada de otra persona..te siga amando mas a vos...

_Por qué será mi amor que todavía insisto  
Creyendo que un milagro pueda suceder  
Que tú por mi sientas lo mismo   
Que te des cuenta de que existo  
Y ser feliz porque me amas tu también_

y porque cada vez que te veo con tu nueva novia, me miras triste mi amor? acaso sentis lastima por mi? acaso se me nota en la cara lo mucho que me has hecho sufrir? y porque cuando me viste con Sano en aquel baile..te pusiste tan mal..y me buscabas toda la noche? tal vez me hago yo sola la ilucion de que estuviste celoso..yo se bien que odiabas verme con otra persona, me lo dijiste en abril, pero ya paso tanto mi amor...y se te nota enamorado de esa chica...que apenas tiene 15 años...rtal vez sea mas madura que yo no lo se...

_  
Solo Dios, sabrá lo que þu buscas  
Y ojalá lo puedas encontrar  
Aunque nunca que quisistes  
Esas noches me diste  
Vivirán en mi por siempre  
Te juro nunca las podré olvidar  
_

lo que mas quiero es demostrarte lo mucho que he madurado, tejuro que es asi, ya no soy aquella niña de la cual te enamoraste, ahora soy toda una mujer, y en todos los aspectos...ehh compartido tantas cosas junto a sano, los mejores momentos de mi vida, pero que inconsientemente siento que las queria compartir conmigo...

Me afecta tanto recordar esos momentos, que incluso trato de evadir lugares que antes recorríamos juntos...como la plaza de deportes...el faro del puerto, en fin, todo lo que me recuerda a aquellos momentos perdidos..Que nunca mas volverán. Estuve a punto de ir a tu casa a buscarte mas de una vez, pero siempre me quede en la calle continua...para luego marcharme con las manos vacías.

date cuenta mi amor que tuve al mundo en contra cuando estaba con vos..y eso a esa edad no lo podia soportar...

_Yo daría lo que tengo  
Por tener en mi momentos  
Por no ser más invisible  
Porque tú fueras posible  
_

el puerto, ese lugar fue testigos de nuestro ultimo encuentro... me encuentro sentada en una de las rocas..la imagen de cuando te me quedaste dormido ahi y yo apoyada en tu écho eschuchando tu corazon sigue tan viva, como si la estuviera viviendo hoy mismo...no puedo, no ...debo olvidarte...por eso ahora nmi amor me marcho. sigo caminando sin tener un rumbo fijo, me dejo guiar solo por mis instintos y mis recuerdos, quiero dejarlos en este lugar, junto a mi verdadero amor, que por mas que lo ame jamas volvera...

uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde...que tan verdadera es esa frace.

hace frio y meto mis manos en los bolsillos de mi campera, el ruido del papel arrugandose me recuerda lo que tengo en el...una carta de despedida, para el, una que escribi hace mucho tiempo...una que jamas me animaria a entregar...

_Por qué será, que aún yo sigo enamorado  
Alucinándote viviendo en el ayer  
Por qué será que me hago daño  
Si yo se que es un engaño  
El pensar que tú me llegues a querer_

mis pies dejan de moverse y quedo frente a un lugar muy conocido para mi...tu casa...es increible que inconsiente mente todo me lleve hacia ti, todo esta oscuro, de seguro estaras dormido, pues son las tres de la mañana...siento como que el papel me quema...una senacion extraña, es como si quisiera entregar la carta..entonces me decido, me hacerco a tu ventana y la dejo ahi, mis ultimas palabras a ti se quedan a tu lado...lastima que ya no estare por aqui cuando la leas, ni sabre tu reaccion...

porque a partir de esta tarde volvere a mi ciudad natal, pues ya no hay nada queme ate aqui...

_Por qué será, mi amor que todavía insisto  
Creyendo que un milagro pueda suceder  
Que tú por mi sientas lo mismo  
Que te des cuenta de que existo  
Y ser feliz, porque me amas tu también._

Adios mi amor, desde hoy mi vida dara un cambio, que realmente es necesario para mi...

te amo- susurro antes de emprender mi camino hacia casa...las lagrimas nunca dejaron de parar durante toda mi caminata, pero ahora aumentaron...

adios Kenshin- vuelvo a decir.

FIN.

dedicado en su totalidad a dos personas...partes del pasado, su historia esta basada en ellos dos...


End file.
